


Barwy świata Alexandra Lightwooda

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, HappyEnd, M/M, Szczęśliwe zakończenie, kolory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy postrzega świat we własnych barwach. Tak samo było z Alexandrem Lightwoodem. Jego świat był czarno-biały i smutny. Do dnia, w którym spotkał najbardziej różniącego się od niego człowieka, osobę, która stała się tęczą jego świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barwy świata Alexandra Lightwooda

Świat Alexandra Lightwooda był... Szary. Czasem zdawało mu się, że cały świat jest przeciwko niemu. Najpierw zrozumiał, że jest gejem. Później, że jest zakochany w swoim parabatai i jednocześnie niemal bracie, Jacie Waylandzie.  
\- To się nazywa mieć szczęście - zdarzało mu się wrzucać w ciszę pokoju, gdy zostawał tam sam.  
***  
Świat Alexandra Lightwooda stał się czarno-biały, gdy w życiu instytutu pojawiła się Clarissa Fray. Ona zabrała mu ostatnie resztki nadziei na szczęście. Desperacko chciał jej nienawidzić, ale nie potrafił. Dlaczego? Bo sprawiała, że Jace był szczęśliwy. Tak szczęśliwy, jakim Alec nigdy nie byłby w stanie go uczynić.  
Więc czarnowłosy nocny łowca wycofał się, w cieniu tuląc swoje złamane serce i udając, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
***  
\- Musisz mu powiedzieć Alec - Izzy krążyła po pokoju brata, zirytowana jak nigdy wcześniej. - Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie.  
\- Nie dowie się, jeśli będziesz trzymać język za zębami - syknął Alexander, chwytając siostrę za rękę i przytrzymując ją w miejscu.  
\- Wykończysz się w ten sposób - westchnęła Isabelle. - Tak bardzo się boisz?  
\- Jak ty sobie to w ogóle wyobrażasz? Mam iść do niego i tak prosto z mostu "Jace, słuchaj, mam sprawę...  
\- Wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham, Alec - Jace nagle wszedł do pokoju, przerywając czarnowłosemu. - Co chciałeś powiedzieć?  
\- Nieważne - Lightwood odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc popatrzeć w oczy.  
\- Pogadajcie sobie, chłopcy - powiedziała Izzy, a potem wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając tam Jace'a i Aleca. Czarnowłosy mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak dziewczyna obraca klucz w zamku.  
\- Więc? - zapytał Jace po chwili ciszy. - Powiesz mi, co się z Tobą dzieje?  
\- A co ma się dziać? - Alec starał się brzmieć pewnie.  
\- Odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie wskazuje na to, że boisz się odpowiedzi. Alec... Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Lightwood westchnął i pokręcił głową. A potem, w nagłym, chwilowym przypływie odwagi, wziął głęboki oddech i jednym tchem powiedział:  
\- Jestem gejem, od pieprzonych trzech lat jestem w tobie zakochany, próbowałem nienawidzić Clary, bo jest bliżej ciebie niż ja kiedykolwiek będę mógł być. To koniec, możesz już dać mi w twarz i wyjść, zniosę to po męsku.  
Jace zamrugał i wbił wzrok w swojego parabatai. A potem pokręcił głową.  
\- To jest to, o czym tak bardzo bałeś się mi powiedzieć?  
Gdy Alec niepewnie skinął głową, blondyn zaśmiał się tylko i przygarnął Lightwooda do siebie.  
\- Niby starszy ode mnie, a jednak taki głupi - mruknął mu do ucha. Po chwili przyjacielskiego uścisku odsunął Aleca na długość ramion i popatrzył mu w oczy.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie odwzajemnić twoich uczuć. Ale nie mam ani prawa ani zamiaru cię oceniać. Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy. I wiesz co? Trzeba ci znaleźć jakiegoś miłego nocnego łowcę. Kto jak kto, ale ty zasługujesz na odrobinę szczęścia.  
Alec zaśmiał się zupełnie szczerze.  
\- Dzięki, Jace. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi zależało, żebyś zrozumiał.  
\- Miałeś jakieś wątpliwości? - blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko.  
***  
Świat Alexandra Lightwooda nadal był szary, ale od pewnego spotkania, które odbyło się w mieszkaniu na Brooklynie, szarość jego świata była obsypana brokatem. Ów brokat czasem znajdował się również na jego czarnych ubraniach, i działo się to z reguły po długich, nocnych spacerach, pod rękę z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu.  
***  
Pierwszą barwą, jakiej nabrał świat Alexandra Lightwooda, była czerwień. Jasny jej odcień, kojarzący się z miękkimi ustami Magnusa na jego własnych, gdy dzielili pierwszy pocałunek.  
***  
Kolejnym kolorem był złoty. Złoty jak kocie oczy Magnusa, będące jego znamieniem czarownika. Oczy, w które tak uwielbiał się wpatrywać, bo tam tylko widział bezgraniczną miłość, którą z całego serca odwzajemniał.  
***  
Następny był zielony; kolor nadziei. Nadziei, na lepsze jutro, na akceptację ojca, na zmianę prawa Nocnych Łowców, na koniec wojny... I na zatrzymanie czasu. A zwłaszcza tych chwil, które spędzał wtulony w swojego Czarownika.  
***  
Później nadeszła biel - kolor żałoby po śmierci Maxa. Znienawidzone "Ave ataque Vale". Alec jak przez mgłę pamiętał pogrzeb brata, potem Magnus zabrał go z tłumu i wywiózł poza granice miasta. Tam czarnowłosy płakał tak długo, aż wszystkie łzy się skończyły. A Magnus tulił go tylko, głaskał po włosach i milczał.  
***  
Każdy dzień, miesiąc, rok związku z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu nadawał światu Alexandra Lightwooda nowych barw. Na końcu jednak, jako niemal ostatnia, nadeszła żółć, w postaci bukietu żółtych tulipanów trzymanego przez klęczącego przed nim na ziemi Czarownika.  
\- Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt, i zostaniesz moim mężem?  
Alec pokiwał tylko głową, ze wzruszenia głos zamarł mu w gardle. Magnus zapiął mu na szyi srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszka, stanowiącą połowę runy małżeństwa. Bane miał na szyi jej drugą część, ale w kolorze starego złota.  
Alec jak przez mgłę słyszał gratulacje Izzy i Jace'a, zupełnie zaś ignorował oburzenie swojego ojca. Teraz liczył się Magnus, który teraz obejmował go z promiennym uśmiechem. Lightwood poprawił mu kołnierzyk zielonej koszuli i pocałował go.  
***  
Ostatnią barwą, która powróciła do świata Alexandra Lightwooda był róż.  
\- Magnusie, nie ma opcji, żebyśmy na ślubie mieli różowe garnitury! - huknął Alec, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na czarownika.  
\- Ale słońce, różowy jest taki... Uniwersalny!  
Alec zmarszczył brwi, a potem roześmiał się i pocałował Magnusa w nos.  
***  
Finalnie Magnus i tak poszedł do ślubu w różowym garniturze. Alec postawił na tradycyjną czerń, ale w ramach kompromisu miał we włosach małą, różową różyczkę.  
Sala anioła była wypełniona po brzegi; Ślub młodego Lightwooda był pierwszym takim wydarzeniem; prawo dotyczące małżeństw osób jednej płci zostało wprowadzone prawie trzy lata temu, ale prawo zezwalające na zawarcie związku pomiędzy Nocnym Łowcą a Podziemnym obowiązywało od miesiąca.  
Alexander jako świadka miał Jace'a - jakże by inaczej - Magnus zaś na to ważne stanowisko wziął Clary, która zresztą miała duży wkład w zmianę prawa Clave, a stworzona przez nią runa sojuszu, w zmodyfikowanej formie, miała stanowić zastępstwo dla runy ślubnej podczas ślubów z podziemnymi.  
\- Czy ty, Magnusie Bane, chcesz związać się związkiem nierozerwalnym z Alexandrem Gideonem Lightwoodem, być z nim zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności, i nie opuścić go aż do śmierci?  
\- Chcę - odparł Magnus popatrzył na Aleca, a z jego oczu aż biła bezgraniczna miłość.  
\- Czy ty, Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, chcesz....  
\- Tak, chcę. Magnusie, Obiecałbym Ci w ciemno nawet duszę - czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- W takim razie ogłaszam was małżeństwem. Nałóżcie sobie runy.  
Oboje zgodzili się, że tak wyjątkowa runa musi mieć swoje wyjątkowe miejsce i dlatego nałożyli je sobie tuż przy sercu.  
A potem, nie zważając na nic, połączyli swoje usta w pocałunku.  
I właśnie wtedy, Alexander Lightwood zrozumiał, że gdyby nie odrobina brokatu, która wtargnęła do jego szarego świata, ów świat nie miałby żadnych kolorów. A Magnus Bane był jego prywatną tęczą i paletą barw.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali. To chyba mój najbardziej udany fanfik z Maleciem :D  
> Proszę o odzew jeśli się podobało ^^


End file.
